


Stiles' Alone Time

by Domive



Series: Let Me Hold Your Hand [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Although this is part of a story with REAL plot, F/M, Hand Jobs, Happy times, Hot Stiles actually, Hot and bothered Stiles, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, but shameful Stiles, just not this part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domive/pseuds/Domive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needs to be down before Lydia starts making more questions, but the hardness isn’t going down. Why must this things happen to him? He turns and places his ear on the door, listening carefully. He can hear Lydia humming a floor below and the sound of the toaster as it spits their breakfast. He double-checks before making his decision. He needs to act fast. He rests his back against the bathroom door again and closes his eyes, taking a few breaths to relax. He then removes his t-shirt and places a hand over his chest, massaging the hair he finds there, and starts lowering it, whimpering as he caresses his stomach, his navel, his happy trail. He gulps when it reaches the waistband of his pajama pants, releasing a shaky breath as it disappears below his boxers…</p><p>Missing scene from Chapter 9 of 'Let Me Hold Your Hand'. In case you were wondering what happened when we left Stiles on his own...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles' Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So... as the summary states, this is THAT 'deleted scene' from "Let Me Hold Your Hand"'s ninth chapter (check it out if you haven't already), after Lydia has left the room to get breakfast ready. Stiles needs to be down quickly but he woke up... 'happy', let's say, and he decides to take care of that.
> 
> It's the first time I post smut in here, and it's kinda short, but let me know what you think! :)

He needs to be down before Lydia starts making more questions, but the hardness isn’t going down. Why must this things happen to him? He turns and places his ear on the door, listening carefully. He can hear Lydia humming a floor below and the sound of the toaster as it spits their breakfast. He double-checks before making his decision. He needs to act fast. He rests his back against the bathroom door again and closes his eyes, taking a few breaths to relax. He then removes his t-shirt and places a hand over his chest, massaging the hair he finds there, and starts lowering it, whimpering as he caresses his stomach, his navel, his happy trail. He gulps when it reaches the waistband of his pajama pants, releasing a shaky breath as it disappears below his boxers…

It tickles when he comes in contact with his pubic hair. He scratches it lightly before paying some very-needed attention to his testicles, squeezing them hard as he suppresses a moan. He knows he needs to go faster so he takes one last breath before finally taking his own cock into his hand. It feels like heaven. He grabs it tightly and pulls once, then twice, increasing the speed as he begins to jack himself off. He hasn’t even pulled his pants or boxers down so it’s a little bit uncomfortable but he feels so ashamed doing this that he doesn’t dare to. _We all do it, though, right?_ He thinks. It’s just that… Lydia is supposed to be his friend, he shouldn’t think about her when he does these things. 

But he does, he can’t help it. He thinks about her this morning, her petite body pressed against him. He thinks about them when they danced together, how their lips almost touched, their breaths caressing each other. How he would’ve wanted to just press his lips against hers, his tongue escaping into her mouth, his hands all over her. He thinks about taking her clothes off and exploring her body. Her face, her breasts, her thighs. His breath is beginning to shorten as the image of their naked bodies under the spray of water appears in his mind. He imagines their wet torsos crashing as they shower together and he pictures her smiling seductively at him as she touches him finally, her hand climbing down his navel before taking his cock, stroking him as his own hand disappears behind her back, trailing into her center as his fingers find her folds, moist and warm, and begin to pleasure her, preparing her for what’s to come. He’s too close to the edge to think about the things they would say; he can only envision them pulling apart slightly as Lydia allows him to align his cock with her entrance, their eyes meeting one more time before he pulls in.

It is this image, the image of Lydia’s breasts tightly pressed against his chest, her legs tanged around his waist as she pulls at his hair mercilessly and he thrusts into her over and over, which drives him over the edge. A hot, white flash of light crosses his closed eyes as spurts of semen start coming out of his cock, smearing his hands and dripping down his thighs. He curses, biting his lower lip: he ultimately forgot to remove his clothes, so now they’re all covered and tainted. Now he’s going to have to shower and change into new ones. _Great, way to go Stiles! Lose more time_. He takes a few seconds to even his breath before he carefully removes his hand from his pants and rinses it clean with water in the sink, removing the remains of his clothes short after. 

Before he climbs into the shower, hoping the cold water will cleanse his mind as well as his body, he stares back into his reflection in the mirror. He’s sweating and he still looks embarrassed; his naked torso is filled with red spots where he had focused with his hands or where his clothes had clung to his skin, but his muscles have relaxed and his face, red-tarnished cheeks and teeth-attacked pouty lips, greets him back, now less tense and more at ease. He really needed this.


End file.
